


The Tales of Naked Tuesday

by orayofsunshine



Series: When You're With Me, No Judgement [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Naked Tuesday, no real nudity, probably, someone end Gilbert's suffering please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: Or alternatively titled, "A billion and one ways Gilbert suffers because of that stupid joke""When You're With Me, No Judgement" universe drabbles from the Blythe-Cuthbert home.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: When You're With Me, No Judgement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736503
Comments: 78
Kudos: 318





	1. Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly that I wanted to do :) I'll be posting a short snapshot of what Tuesdays looked like before Anne and Gilbert got together (and maybe some after, who knows!) 
> 
> ALSO I commissioned Jenni (@lovelyrugbee on twitter and @lovelyrugbee_art on instagram) to draw something for me from No Judgement, so the absolutely INCREDIBLE artwork at the end of the chapter is by her :)

Gilbert isn’t sure what atrocities he did in his previous life to deserve the torment he went through on a near constant basis. Maybe he was a serial killer or something, because it most have been awful to have landed him in the hell that he found himself stuck in. 

“Gilbert, hold still!” Anne scolded, holding a sombrero carefully over her hips as she stood in front of him, his hands hovering only inches in front of her chest as the self timer counts down on her phone. He isn't sure where the sombrero even came from, he knew that it hadn't been in the house before Anne's bout of inspiration for the photo of the week, but he didn't bother asking her where she had gotten it. If he had learned anything from living with Anne, it was that sometimes it was easier to not ask questions. All he knew was that he had barely finished cooking their tacos for dinner when Anne had told him to strip, and she had been half naked herself when she shoved a taco and a margarita glass in his hands.

But back to his current predicament: he’d already accidentally touched her boobs once in the construction of the week’s Naked Tuesday picture, and he had forced himself to think of his time on the trauma ward that day in an effort to not embarrass himself, especially with how close her backside was to his crotch for the sake of the picture. He idly wondered how he had managed to stay at least halfway sane living with the girl he was uncontrollably in love with, but then when he realized that he was standing in his kitchen wearing his boxers while he held Mexican food over said girl's tits for a elaborately over the top joke with their friends, he realized that his sanity had long since flown out of the window. 

He exhaled in relief when the timer _finally_ went off and her phone shutter clicked rapidly, and he carefully extracted his arms from around Anne, making sure to not touch her again, taking a sip of the margarita once he was successful. He wished he was more drunk than he was, knowing he would need it in order to handle the bullshit that woman put him through. She giggled when she looked at the photo, turning the phone to him for him to see. He was a little too distracted by her boobs to actually focus on the picture, his attention definitely divided to the point that he doesn’t even notice the photo. 

“Gilbert! You need to hold the glass a little bit higher, come on let's do it again!” She said, and Gilbert nearly cried at the thought. Fuck the margarita, he should have gone straight for the bottle of tequila. He would need to chug it in order to make it through another round of photos. 

“Anne _please_ , I just want to eat my damn tacos!” He complained, and she just rolled her eyes at him with a shake of her head, and he knows that he'll be stuck taking another damn picture.

“You’re the one who started this in the first place, you only have yourself to blame.” She said with a cheeky smile as she set her phone up again and quickly picked up the sombrero once more. He just snorted and rolled his eyes at his roommate, slamming the rest of the margarita back before wrapping his arms around her once more. 

_Yeah, isn’t that the story of my damn life._

  



	2. The Birth of Venus

“Anne, this might be your worst idea yet.” Gilbert groaned from her doorway, his back to her as she readied herself for the picture of the week. 

“What are you talking about? I’m just showing my appreciation for art.” Anne huffed, tying a long scarf into her hair and draping it artfully over her arm to cover her crotch. It wasn’t the first time she had been completely naked for a picture, but this was the first time the picture wouldn’t be from the back, and she wanted to be very sure that they didn’t cross the line they had set of not seeing  _ every _ part of each other. She carefully surveyed herself in her mirror after another minute of adjusting, ensuring that everything that needed to be covered before clearing her throat. 

“I’m ready.” She said, and Gilbert turned around, only to promptly turn around and walk out of her room. Anne laughed, wishing she could move without exposing herself. “Gilbert! Come back here!” 

“No!” He called back. “You can’t send a picture of you like that to our friends!” 

“Why not? I think they’ll very much appreciate my recreation of Sandro Botticelli’s  _ The Birth of Venus _ !” She argued as Gilbert stomped back into the room. 

“Your whole tit is out, Anne! Jerry will have a heart attack, and I can’t forsake my hippocratic oath by doing something I know will bring harm to others.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but her. Anne pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as she began to plead. 

“I wasn’t going to send bare boob to the group chat...” She said, pausing for a moment as she thought through her statement. “Well... that’s a lie. I would send it to the girl’s group, but they’ve seen it already, so it’s not a big deal! But to Charlie, Jerry, and Moody? No way. I was going to put an emoji or something over my nipple since it scandalizes people so much. Come on, just take the picture Gilbert, this is funny!” 

With a groan of displeasure Gilbert relented, pulling his phone from his pocket and opening the camera. (Would he delete the unedited photo of her bare breasts after he sent them to her to edit? Of course, it’d be creepy if he didn’t, but would do it immediately? Well...It would probably live on his phone a little bit longer than he would be willing to admit.) 

He quickly snapped the picture, admitting to himself that she was undoubtedly more beautiful than the goddess she was impersonating, and sent it off to his roommate with little preamble. 

“Thank you, now get out, unless you want to see it all!” Anne teased, and Gilbert rolled his eyes at her despite the fact that  _ yes, he very much did want to see it all. _

God, he was such a pervert. 

He really needed to tell Anne that Naked Tuesday had gone too far. 

Instead of telling her that their little weekly prank made his life infinitely harder in more ways than one, Gilbert just gave her a salute and made his way out of his room, letting her get dressed as he settled on the couch. His phone buzzed a moment later, and he pulled his phone out to see that Anne had already sent the picture. 

**_Class of ‘15_ **

**[Anne:] *** picture attached*

**[Anne:]** Happy Naked Tuesday! We’re appreciating art this week in the Blythe-Cuthbert household! Stay tuned for Gilbert’s recreation of Michelangelo’s _ David _ next week! 

Gilbert’s eyes went wide as he read the text, and he threw his phone down, craning his head to yell down the hallway. 

“I am  _ not  _ fucking doing that, Anne Shirley Cuthbert!” 

  
  



	3. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art appreciation trend continues, and Gilbert's sanity is at an all time low

“I’m not doing it, Anne!” Gilbert said firmly, sick of the argument that they had been having all week. 

“Why not?” Anne asked indignantly, setting her hands on her hips. “Michelangelo’s _David_ is one of the most iconic pieces of art in all of history!” 

“Well for starters, his dick is out.” Gilbert argued hotly. Anne snorted, rolling her eyes at him as if it wasn’t a valid argument. 

“Can’t you just cover it with your hand?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I _can,_ ” Gilbert said hypothetically. “But I don’t _want_ to send a picture of me holding my dick to all of our friends.” 

“But I did the same thing last week! I was just as naked as you’d be!” She said, and Gilbert shook his head. 

“That’s not true! You had that scarf thing as fake hair to cover yourself at least a little bit! I’d be free balling it, which is totally different. I’m not doing it.” He said, his resolve firm. 

“Fine, can I suggest an alternative picture then?” Anne said, a devious smirk on her face. Gilbert had a sinking feeling about the look, but agreed nonetheless as she pulled out her phone. 

“It’s another statue, called _The_ _Kiss_ by Auguste Rodin.” She said, holding the phone out to him. Gilbert went pale as he looked at the phone, his heart pounding in his chest as an image of the two of them in the same position flitted through his mind, and he shook his head viciously to get the cursed image out of his mind. 

“I am _not_ doing that.” He said, and Anne giggled. 

“Why not? Am I that ugly?” She teased, and he rolled his eyes. 

“No, you aren’t ugly at all, but that doesn’t mean I want you naked in my lap for this stupid fucking joke.” He huffed. He didn’t want her naked in his lap for the joke, that wasn’t a lie at all. Now, if one were to take away the ‘for the joke’ bit, his answer would be _very_ different. “Also, if we were to do that sculpture our friends would think we’re sleeping together, if they don’t think that already.” 

Anne just laughed at that, the sound making Gilbert’s heart skip a beat as it always did. 

“Then you better go get your slingshot, David.” She said cheekily, and Gilbert just held up his middle finger to the girl and began stripping. 

**_Class of ‘15_ **

**[Anne:]** *picture attached* 

**[Anne:]** Happy Naked Tuesday, here is Michelangelo’s _Gilbert_

 **[Jane:]** But why’d you cover it up :/ 

**[Jane:]** I want an accurate portrayal 

**[Gilbert:]** jane you’ve seen dick before 

**[Gilbert:]** why do you need to see mine

 **[Jane:]** science ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[Gilbert:]** at least take me out to dinner first 

**Da Boyz**

**[Moody:]** can someone bleach my eyes 

**[Jerry:]** I’ve seen much more of you than I ever wanted to, Gilbert. 

**[Moody:]** ^^^^

 **[Charlie:]** ^^^

 **[Charlie:]** gilbert, dude… 

**[Charlie:]** you’ve got to learn how to tell anne no. 

**[Gilbert:]** yeah

 **[Gilbert:]** i fucking know that

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Ds_ds for suggesting that they do The Kiss!


	4. Lake Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently at the lake with my SO (Im sure you can see where the inspiration came from lol) so I wrote this super quickly, but I hope you all enjoy!

It’s on a Tuesday afternoon in June when Gilbert realizes he’s never safe from Naked Tuesday. (He also becomes more aware than ever that Anne has absolutely no sense of shame).

Bash and Mary had rented a small lake house for the week, and while Anne and Gilbert couldn’t make it out for the whole week, they were more than happy to take the couple up on their invitation to come for a day or two. Anne had been beside herself with excitement when he told her that the invitation extended to her as well, and with little fanfare the pair loaded their things into Anne’s car and set off. 

Despite the fact that he had seen nearly all there was to see of Anne, seeing Anne in a swimsuit was a different sort of torture. When she plopped down next to him in an adirondack chair on the dock, Gilbert was thankful for the sunglasses he was wearing, because he was sure that his eyes popped out of his head at the sight of her in her high waisted bikini bottoms and floral top. That, along with her ridiculously large sunhat and the twin braids that he hadn’t seen her wear in a long time, made his heart pound painfully in his chest. 

God, she was so damn cute he wanted to scream. 

He had thought he would be safe from Naked Tuesday because of the fact that they weren’t at home and with his family, but Anne (as always) proved him wrong that afternoon when Bash and Mary left them alone on the dock to take Delly up to the cabin for a nap. 

Gilbert was still sitting in the chair he had been in all morning, on the cusp of sleep with a cold beer resting lazily in his hand (he could have died happy there in that position- he was sure that there were few things better in the world than sitting by a body of water with a drink in hand). Bash and Mary had barely disappeared inside the house when Gilbert felt something land by his foot with wet  _ plop _ . He opened his eyes slowly with a loud yawn, looking down at his feet to see the floral pattern of Anne’s bikini top, and he nearly swore. 

“Are you serious right now?” He asked, looking up to where Anne had been resting in the water. She giggled, and with another surprisingly good throw, her swimsuit bottoms joined her top, leaving her in the water with nothing on but her sunhat and a smile. 

That woman was going to be the death of him. 

“Naked Tuesday doesn’t stop just when we aren’t home, Gilbert.” She said with another sweet giggle, her cheeks flushed pink from the sun and sangria she and Mary had been sipping on all afternoon. 

“So I’m guessing you want me to take a picture of you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her. She nodded, and Gilbert shook his head at how ridiculous she was as he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of her in the water, making sure her swimsuit on the dock was also in the frame. 

“Wait!” Anne said after he had taken the picture, her eyes wide as an idea (that most likely meant trouble for him) dawned on her. “You should be in it too! Set up a self timer, then jump in and take your trunks off and hold them up. That would be hilarious!” 

Gilbert hesitated as she told him her idea. 

“Do I have to?” He asked slowly, and Anne nodded emphatically. 

“Yes. I just decided that you don’t have a choice.” She said, and with a roll of his eyes Gilbert relented, knowing that life would be easier for him in the long run if he just went along with her ideas. He quickly set up his phone and set a timer on it, quickly hopping off of the dock to join Anne, who had grabbed her swimsuit and was already holding it up in the air, one arm over her chest to cover herself. 

“Hurry! Hurry!” She giggled as Gilbert shucked off his swim trunks, holding it up out of the water and smiling at the camera right as the timer hit zero. 

“You’re crazy, Anne.” Gilbert laughed as he struggled to put his trunks back on underneath the water. 

“And that’s why you love me.” She replied smoothly with a flirty smile as she reached for her own swimsuit. Gilbert just snorted, rolling his eyes at her as he hauled himself back onto the dock and dried his hands off to look at the picture, and he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t an adorable picture, both of them being sun-soaked and smiling brightly. 

_ You have no idea Anne-girl, no idea.  _

  
  



	5. Naked Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter occurs sometime after Anne and Gilbert are together

Jerry thought it would be safe. 

It was a Friday. Nudity was reserved for Tuesdays,  _ not  _ Fridays. 

But of course, life was a cruel bastard, and he had been wrong. So, so,  _ so  _ wrong. 

When Diana had begged him to drop by Anne and Gilbert’s with a bag of...something? for Anne, he had very reluctantly agreed. But out of pure love and adoration for his girlfriend, he made the trek out, cursing the fact that his phone had died before he had the chance to call Anne and warn him of his arrival. He was very wary after the  _ *shudder*  _ Spying Incident to show up at their house uninvited, but he assured himself a hundred times over that he would be safe, because it was  _ Friday _ . 

Nothing seemed amiss when he pulled up to Anne and Gilbert’s as he parked his car on the street. He took in the two cars in the driveway and the immaculate flowerbeds as she set off towards the door with the bag of Mysterious Home Decor items in hand that Diana had told him about, but he didn’t comprehend a word of what she had been saying. 

He started to get nervous when he knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again, then rang the doorbell, then knocked once more with no response. He huffed, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought about what to do. He could have left the bag by the front door and texted Anne when he got home and charged his phone to let her know where he had put it, but with a quick glance upwards, he took in the looming storm clouds and quickly ruled out that idea. 

With a heavy sigh and a sinking feeling in his gut, he reached out and tried to doorknob. It was unlocked, and Jerry felt worse and worse about the situation. 

“Anne? Hello? Gilbert?” He called as he stepped in, trying to loudly announce his presence. “It’s Jerry! Diana wanted me to drop something off!” 

Loud music was coming from down the hallway, and he was only half sure that he had been heard as he hesitantly followed the sound of the music to the open bathroom door. 

When he reached the bathroom, part of his soul actually died. 

They weren’t having sex, but somehow what he walked into was much, much worse. 

Maybe, if they had been in a more compromising position, they would have been covering each other’s bodies, preserving some semblance of modesty. But again, life was a cruel bastard, and he didn’t get any sort of luck awarded to him. 

What he found in the bathroom was Anne and Gilbert singing along to some trashy pop song, naked as the day they were born as they went about their own tasks. Anne had been doing her makeup while Gilbert shaved next to her, but at the exact moment Jerry arrived in the doorway of the bathroom, she had turned to laugh at something Gilbert had said, bringing a bottle of beer to her lips, only to spit it out as she came face to face with Jerry. 

What followed next would surely cost Jerry years and years of life and therapy bills to recover from. With a scream, some loud swearing, and a hairbrush to the head Jerry was sprinting out of the house, the bag of home decor abandoned on the ground in the hallway, forgotten on his mad dash away from the naked couple. 

It was a miracle that he didn’t crash his car. 

Or maybe it was a curse that he didn’t, he would rather face a tragic, fiery death than have the image of  _ Anne  _ completely naked seared into his mind. (And absentmindedly, he would acknowledge that he saw Gilbert naked as well, which,  _ gross _ . But, if he had to see one of them naked, he would have picked Gilbert every single day of the week and all national holidays.) 

He knew one thing for sure though: he was never,  _ ever  _ going to that house again, announced or unannounced. 

* * *

**_Class of ‘15_ **

**[Jerry:]** JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS 

**[Jerry:]** IT IS NEVER SAFE TO GO TO ANNE AND GILBERTS HOUSE 

**[Jerry:]** E V E R. 

**[Jane:]** were they banging?

**[Jerry:]** NO 

**[Jerry:]** BUT THEY WERE JUST????? NAKED??? FOR NO GOOD REASON???? 

**[Anne:]** 1) it was hot inside the house 

**[Anne:]** 2) we were getting ready for date night 

**[Anne:]** 3) we don’t need a reason to be naked IN OUR OWN HOME 

**[Jerry:]** I WILL NEVER RECOVER FROM WHAT I SAW 

**[Josie:]** friendly reminder that we saw Anne getting screwed into the couch that one time 

**[Moody:]** ^^^^

**[Moody:]** it couldn’t have been worse than that 

**[Jerry:]** IT WAS 

**[Gilbert:]** i kind of agree with him

**[Gilbert:]** at least you guys didn’t see my dick 

**[Gilbert:]** ...im pretty sure Jerry did 

**[Jane:]** *eyes emoji* 

**[Jane:]** details, Jerry? 

**[Jerry:]** NO 

**[Jerry:]** NO DETAILS 

**[Anne:]** ...jane 

**[Anne:]** it was soft 

**[Anne:]** its not that impressive 

**[Gilbert:]** >:(

**[Anne:]** WHEN ITS SOFT 

**[Jane:]** so Gil’s a grower? 

**[Jerry:]** au revoir, friends 

**[Jerry:]** its been nice 

**[Jerry:]** but now i must jump off a bridge 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this week was crazy and I decided Tuesday that an update just wasn't going to happen this week, but then this exact scenario happened to me this afternoon (except it was my cousin who I found naked, drinking a beer as she got ready and it wasn't nearly as big of a deal as it was in the fic lol) and thought it was the funniest thing ever, and I knew I had to do it with Anne and Gilbert (and I couldn't resist torturing Jerry haha) 
> 
> Have a good weekend everyone!


	6. If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert's friends decide to get back at them for Naked Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is probably the most ridiculous thing I've written in a while, but I hope you guys enjoy, nonetheless! 
> 
> Shoutout to whichever friend (probably Heather) who suggested this as an idea forever ago, I hope it lives up to expectations!

**_The A &G Fanclub _ **

**[Jane:]** Soooo

**[Jane:]** I have an idea 

**[Ruby:]** ???

**[Jerry:]** no. 

**[Jane:]** I haven’t even said anything yet! 

**[Charlie:]** idk Jane, I agree with him

**[Charlie:]** your plans always end up going south 

**[Moody:]** yeah, the last time you had a plan we saw more of Gil than we ever wanted to 

**[Jane:]** excuse me, that was Josie’s plan, not mine. I just heavily endorsed it. 

**[Josie:]** I would like to take this time to formally apologize for the trauma endured as a result of my idea

**[Cole:]** I’m still mad that I missed that >:( 

**[Diana:]** sorry Cole :( 

**[Jerry:]** I’ll never forgive you for that josie. 

**[Moody:]** YOU DIDN’T EVEN SEE ANYTHING 

**[Tillie:]** I have no sympathy for you, jerry. 

**[Tillie:]** Stop being so dramatic. 

**[Jane:]** ANYWAYS

**[Jane:]** IF YOU'LL ALL TURN YOUR ATTENTION BACK TO ME 

**[Jane:]** I think we should prank Anne and Gilbert for torturing us with naked tuesday 

**[Josie:]** ...I’m listening 

**[Diana:]** Why do I have the sinking feeling that this is going to turn out horribly?

* * *

All things considered, it was a stupid plan. Like, a  _ very _ stupid plan. It was nothing short of a miracle that Jane had actually convinced everyone to join in on it (Jerry was the hardest to sway, naturally. But in the end with some very hefty promises he finally relented, albeit reluctantly and with no small amount of bitching about it. The boys were also fairly reluctant and had to be talked into it, but when Jane sweetened the pot with a 30 rack of beer for their compliance, it didn’t take long for them to give in. The girls, on the other hand, needed next to no convincing to join.) 

Still, no matter how stupid of a plan it was, Jane managed to convince all nine of their friends to be apart of the plan, in which the first step was breaking into Anne and Gilbert’s house. 

“We’re going to be arrested for breaking and entering,” Jerry whined. “I’m too young for jail, I think we should run now before the police get here.” 

“It’s not breaking in if I know where the spare key is.” Diana grumbled with a roll of her eyes. She was waist deep in a hydrangea bush, digging around for the key hidden underneath a rock there while all of her friends watched on, and she was about two seconds away from chucking said rock at her boyfriend’s head. 

“Jerry, will you please for the love of God, stop bitching?” Josie said with a heavy huff and a dirty glare, looking as if she was about to beat Diana to the punch. “How would there be any cops on the way to get us if no one has passed by since we got here? Also, it’s just Anne and Gilbert, they’re going to think it’s funny.” 

It was a bold statement, one that no one in the ragtag group was entirely sure was true. There was a 75/25 shot that Anne would think that their little stunt was funny, but if they caught her at the end of a bad day or in a spat with Gilbert she would not be amused in the slightest. Gilbert, on the other hand, would probably not find any part of it funny and that was a fact they had to come to terms with. 

“Even if we don’t get arrested, we’re going to wish we had been. Gilbert’s going to kill us for this.” Charlie said cynically from his seat against the front door. 

“He might,” Jane said as Diana crawled out of the hydrangeas, spare key victoriously in hand. “But his face before he does it is going to be priceless.” 

“Forgive me,” Jerry mumbled as they all filed into the house to begin phase two. “But for some reason that doesn't convince me that this bullshit is worth it.” 

* * *

Anne had plans for her Tuesday night. Not elaborate or fancy plans, but still plans nonetheless. 

The first thing she wanted to do when she got home was the same thing she wanted to do every day: take her bra off. Then, she wanted to make grilled cheese for dinner, paired with a piping hot bowl of tomato soup and a cold beer, and eat it tucked up into Gilbert’s side on the couch while they watched Jeopardy. Then, once they were done eating she would pick up her debate with Gilbert over the benefits of them getting a cat (which she had almost convinced herself to just go ahead and do it without his approval, though it would inevitably start WWIII in their home and she still had hope that she could sway him). After their debate, she would draw herself a bath and take a nice long soak with a good book- and with any luck, Gilbert- to keep her company. 

That was her plan. 

Naturally, that was not how it went. 

What actually happened was as follows: Anne and Gilbert walked into their home after a long day at school and the hospital, flipped on the light, and were met with the sight of their friends sitting in their living room, buck ass naked. (Or so it appeared, they were all very artfully covered up with pillows, blankets, pizza boxes, and other household items, but it was very clear that their friends were not wearing anything underneath them.) 

“What the actual  _ fuck _ -” Gilbert shouted, a curious mix of confusion and annoyance already on his face, at the same time Jane threw her hands up in the air and shouted- 

“Surprise! Happy Naked Tuesday!” 

Anne, for the first time in her entire life, was speechless. Mostly, she was confused as to why all of her friends were in her house- also  _ how  _ they had gotten into her house- and why they were at least partially naked. It wasn’t until she heard Jane’s thrilled declaration that she was pulled from her stupor, and even then it was just to snort with laughter. 

“You guys are idiots.” She said with a shake of her head, setting her bag down on the ground and kicking her shoes off. 

“Are you serious Anne?” Gilbert asked in disbelief, turning to her with wide eyes. “How are you so calm about this?” 

“Shhhh, it’s alright Gilbert.” Tillie said from her spot on the couch, reaching a hand out to stroke the air, as if she was stroking his head instead. “Everything’s okay.” 

“No, everything is  _ not  _ okay! You guys broke into our house! Do you seriously not see anything wrong with that?” Gilbert cried, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. 

“What are you talking about? Do you see any signs of forced entry?” Josie countered, crossing her arms over her chest. Gilbert rolled his eyes at her, glancing around to check before turning back to the group. It was then that Diana held up the spare key with a cocky smirk. 

“It’s not breaking and entering if you have a key.” She said with a smug look on her face, and Gilbert just sighed, letting his head drop into his hands. 

“You guys are the worst.” He groaned. 

“Oh, come on, Gil.” Anne said with a giggle, patting his back comfortingly. “We always said they were welcome to come in naked Tuesday, we can’t be upset that they took us up on our offer!” 

“Exactly!” Ruby chimed in from her spot on the floor, squeaking when her blanket slipped down a little too far. 

“I feel like participation is the least I deserve after being left out of the groupchat.” Cole added, giving the group a dirty look as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t like any of you.” Gilbert said darkly, though all of the legitimate fight in him was quickly dissipating, leaving behind only resigned acceptance that his friends lived to torture him and Anne, and the sooner he acknowledged that fact, the happier he would be. 

Anne, on the opposite end of the spectrum, was incredibly amused to see all of her friends sprawled out across their living room. She thought it was fitting, after weeks of her and Gilbert taking the little joke way too far, that they get served a taste of their own medicine. 

“Well,” She said, a mischievous grin on her face. “If it’s naked Tuesday you want…” 

With little fanfare she shucked off her cardigan and reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head as her girlfriends cheered her on. 

“Tell me when to stop, guys,” Anne said with a laugh, dropping the dress on the ground before reaching around her back to fumble with the clasp of her bra. 

“Jesus Christ, Anne, please don’t.” Gilbert groaned weakly, reaching out to stop her despite the fact that the girls (and Cole) had begun chanting ‘ _ Take it off! Take it off!’.  _ Anne simply giggled, looking up at him with a wide grin and mischief in her eyes. 

On the other side of the room, Moody and Charlie watched on, sipping their beers and pitying Gilbert. 

“We should put him out of his misery, I think they’ve had enough fun.” Moody said quietly, and with a nod of agreement Charlie grabbed two beers from the box and stood up, revealing that he was very much  _ not  _ naked, and instead wearing his boxers. 

“Here you go bud, this is what’s gotten Moods and I through this.” He said sympathetically, offering Gilbert an encouraging smile as he took one of the beers from him. With surprising efficiency, Gilbert drained the first can and reached for the second while Anne skipped off to join her friends in a pile of giggles and throw blankets on the floor. 

“Seeing as how Anne’s probably going to let all of you stay for a while and not require clothes to do it, I’m going to need more than two of these.” Gilbert said as he reached for the second. 

“Don’t worry,” Charlie said with a chuckle, leading him over to where he and Moody had set up camp (Jerry was also sitting with them, but he had hid his face in a pillow before Anne had even gotten her cardigan off, so he could barely be counted). “Jane got us thirty and we’ve hardly made a dent, we have a lot of work to do and would appreciate the help.” 

Gilbert chuckled at that, cracking open his second beer. Though he hated his friends a little bit for sneaking into his house and hanging out half naked for the sake of a prank, he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Instead, he took a long swig of his drink and began stripping off his clothes, earning a whoop from Anne and a few cat calls from the girls. 

He figured it was kind of like the old saying: if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. 

* * *

**_Class of ‘15_ **

**[Jane:]** That was super fun guys!!!! 

**[Jane:]** Can’t wait for next Tuesday!!! 

**[Gilbert:]** Anne 

**[Gilbert:]** Please remind me to change the locks 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! While I can't promise frequently updates to this because of school and general life craziness, if you ever have an idea you'd like to see for Naked Tuesday, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do (but again, no promises!)


End file.
